1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a focal plane distortion component calculation method, an image processing program, and a recording medium, which are suitably applied to an image processing device for editing frame image data imaged with an imaging apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, imaging apparatuses have widely employed an arrangement to correct camera shaking due to movement of the hands of the user holding the imaging apparatus, wherein sensors such as acceleration sensors are provided to the imaging apparatus, and optical parts such as lenses are moved so as to cancel out the movement due to camera shaking (e.g., see http:/dspace.wul.waseda.ac.jp/dspace/bitstream/2065/5323/3/Hon bun-4189.pdf “Research on Core Technologies for the Improvement of Vulnerabilities in Video Systems”, Mitsuaki Oshima).
Also, with imaging apparatuses, CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices) using the global shutter method have been widely used as imaging devices. CCDs transfer one frame with of data at once.
However, as of recent, CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) devices using the foal plane shutter method have come to be widely employed in imaging apparatuses, due to cost-related advantages. CMOS devices transfer data one line at a time, which means that there is a slight temporal divergence in shutter timing within the frame. Accordingly, movement of the imaging device during imaging, such as camera shaking due to shaking of the hands of the user or intentional motion (hereinafter referred to as “camerawork”), can result in focal plane distortion of the subject in frame image data imaged with a CMOS device. To this end, an imaging device has been proposed which is arranged to correct such focal plane distortion in the frame image data (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-78808).